Support for equipment and personnel is provided for the Central Laboratory Animal Resources Facility on the Washington State University campus at Pullman, Washington. This facility provides for the quarantine, definition of health status, and conditioning of animals; space for the diagnosis and treatment of sick animals; facility for necropsies of small laboratory animals; space for breeding and raising of selected species; facilities for housing animals for various investigators; cage washing, sanitizing and sterilizing space and equipment for other facilities on campus without these capabilities; provide the nucleus of a cage pool for campus wide use; a pool of animal technicians for assistance in selected campus areas; and facilities for the training of animal technicians, undergraduate and graduate students in the care and handling of animals, the diagnosis and treatment of diseases and the principles of animal experimentation.